


the art of yearning

by welpslytherin



Series: HP Fall Drabbles [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpslytherin/pseuds/welpslytherin
Summary: People fall in love in mysterious ways.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Luna Lovegood
Series: HP Fall Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885021
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	the art of yearning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 💙

Luna has the kind of soul that Cho can’t help but be drawn to. She’s gentle in a way Cho’s life hasn’t been, soft around the edges and collected even as the world is falling apart. After Cedric, Cho finds herself craving that kind of gentleness. 

She has never considered herself a yearner but Cho catches herself staring an unhealthy amount of times, admiring the way Luna’s hair catches the sunlight. She wants to count the golden specks in her eyes, longs to wrap herself around the soothing lull of her voice in the night. The calming rhythm of her heartbeat against her ears. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this one, consider subscribing to this drabble series! I'll be writing mainly Drarry with the occasional wlw (i.e. Pansmione, Ginsy, or Linny) during this Fall break. This is a little project for myself to get back on the horse with writing, one day at a time.


End file.
